Nitrome Wiki:Requests for adminship/Fishybuz
Fishybuz Hi, I'm Fishybuz. I love Nitrome and I'm starting to get well-known around the wiki. I have very good english skills, so I can correct any grammar mishaps. Please support me in my campain to protect this wiki from vandals and spammers alike! Discussion Not yet - Fishybuz, I have nothing against your ambition to become an administrator on this wiki, in order to fight vandalism and grammatical mishaps, but I think it's just too early. You only joined the wiki 2 weeks ago, and I'm not saying that you're a deficient editor, what I am saying is that you're not an experienced one. I'm sure that if you keep going like you already are, in a couple of months' time something like this will pass. Until then, hold your horses! Also, mind you, you don't require any extra additional tools to fight vandalism - the tools just let one take it further. You can still be of great help to the wiki without having administrator rights. -- 09:49, April 17, 2012 (UTC) To Early - It is to early for you to become an admin, before you spammed a bit but not anymore I think. You also need to have all of this: * Have at least 200 edits made on their account. * Read and adhere to the policies of this Wiki. * Be integrated into and well known by the community. * Have a good understanding of using Wiki code - ie. bold, italics and underlining text in source mode. * Have little or no history of vandalism leading to a block - visit your block log. AxiyTalk! Blog! Read! 10:10, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Too early: Although I see you want to be an admin, you have only spent about 2 weeks here. You also requested for Adminship without having the right amount of edits, and have had a short history of vandalism. -- 12:20, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Not Yet - I think that you may make a good admin in the future, but for now I think that you should wait. You are still new to the wiki, and I don't see any proof that you are comfortable with source mode. Also, it is good that you want to stop vandalism and spamming, but those are very rare and minor problems on the wiki. This wiki needs admins who will work on mainspace pages, and help new users, and work with coding on the wiki. Stopping spammers and vandals is a god thing, but it is not the most important thing that this wiki faces. I have nothing against you at all, but I think that there are better candidates for the job. And if you stay on the wiki, you may eventually become an admin! - 12:28, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Not early, or too yet - You haven't got even the requirements to requestadminship yet. This request can be closed. 12:45, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Too Early Though I'm not an Admin, I understand that you have ambition to become one (like me ^_^). Though you are great at editing and creating articles, it is too early to become one. I hope you can understand. Shoot for it later on. That's what I'm gonna do ;) Justin Bennet is 'Fan'tastic!!!! 00:33, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi, the user has not met the minimum criteria and thus has been disqualified. Do try to avoid further commenting on this page. SQhi•'(talk) 02:16, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Questions Thanks for participating in the requests for adminship process! Please take time to answer the following questions below each individual point: #'If you receive admin rights here, how do you plan to use them? #'What would you say is the main goal you hope to achieve on this Wiki?' 1. I would delte pages that aren't nessicary, and ban users who spam or vandilise. 2. Make all pages have good grammar and full sections of information. Additional Questions Q. You claim to have decent language and grammar skills. Don't take this too seriously, but there are two badly misspelt words in your answer to the first question (I assume "delte" was just a typo), and one in the first paragraph. What do you have to say about that (again, this isn't a serious matter, but you did claim to be good at this)? -- 09:49, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I was in a rush!